


The Lunch and the Silver Haired Sensei

by WritterAli



Series: The Shadows from Within (Your Demons Soul) [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Really OOC characters, Side Story, altered timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6375358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritterAli/pseuds/WritterAli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt I got from my tumblr friend iheartthelochnessmonster that I've been working on for like three weeks:</p>
<p>The Hokage assigns Sakae Nohara of the mysterious Nakahara Clan to be Naruto's adoptive mother and she's been taking care of him for a few years when he's finally gets assigned to team 7. On the morning of Naruto's first day with Team 7, Sakae realizes that Naruto forgot his lunch on that first day and goes to bring it to him but finds him tied to that post and goes momma bear on Kakashi and he apologizes by asking her on a date which she says yes to. </p>
<p>The story is mostly around the adoption of Naruto and the two very opposite people getting used to each other.....seriously....there's about  nine and a half pages of word that's on Naruto and Sakae's relationship....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT MY CREATED CHARACTERS AND SOMEWHAT OF THE PLOT OF THIS ONE/TWO SHOT!  
> Rating: T for Teens cause of Language (Mainly Naruto….and because I’m paranoid)  
> Word Count: 2679/?  
> Author’s Notes: I want to give a huge shout out to the gal who gave me this prompt and let me nerd out with her about Naruto……iheartthelochnessmonster is her Tumblr blog so go check her out for Naruto, King of Thrones and other shows? Anyway, I want to give a forewarning that THIS FAN FICTION IS GOING TO BE COMPLETE TRASH and totally OOC at times because I haven’t written anything in over a year, fan fiction wise and Genma/Raidou are so hard to write for so…yeah…. ON TO THE STORY!  
> 

*Four Years before the Incident*; Naruto: Age 8  
In the Hidden Leaf Village, a young female Shinobi of only nineteen years of age gently knocks on the door to the Hokage’s Office. She played with her medium length hair nervously as she remembered the last time she’d been in contact with the aging old man during her youth.

============  
*Flashback*  
The youthful female Shinobi glanced over her shoulder to her partner Iruka as they ran on the rooftops to escape the Chūnin giving chase.

“You’ll never catch us ya old hags!” She turns her head and yells it tauntingly to them before jumped off the roof and onto the Hokage tower. She looks forward just to run into the Hokage himself. 

“U... u…. uuuhhhhh. S…. sorry Lord Hokage” She skids to a stop and drops to one knee. “Please forgive me for intruding on your property….” She doesn’t dare to look up as she hears three people land behind her. 

“What has the child done? Has Iruka roped her into one of his pranks again?” He barks to the people who landed behind her.  
“Yes Lord Hokage, they were both caught vandalizing the wall in the school wall with various spray paintings of you Lord Hokage. Hers was uh…kicking Iruka’s ass for vandalizing your face while his was of you getting your ass kicked by him” The Chūnin reports with a silence falling over the sound of a loud smack and an outcry of pain from Iruka makes Sakae giggle.

“Tell me your name child” The Third Hokage commanded with such demand that it made the thirteen-year-old tremble in fear. 

“I am Sakae Nohara….” She whispers softly, shaking in fear of Lord Hokage’s wrath. 

“Sakae-sama, stay away from Iruka Umino, you have a great potential that he will ruin if you get caught up in his mischief-making ways. You are dismissed, now go and continue your studies” He says calmly she gives a deep bow before jumping off towards her one-bedroom apartment, a small across her face.

*End of Flashback*  
====

“Enter” The old man barks out, awakening her from her memories. Sakae opens her door and pops her head into the large oval shaped off. Beyond the piles of stacked papers, she can see the old man with his Hokage hat on, his back is straight in the turning chair. 

“You wanted to see me Hokage-sama?” She asks quietly. 

“Yes, come in Sakae Nohara-san. I have a mission that only you can do, depending on what you wish to due since you’re no longer allowed to He smiles at her softly as Sakae enters the Hokage’s Office. 

“I’ve been thinking of maybe opening a tea shop or applying for a teaching position at the Academy…. I really can’t decide...” She stares at the ground as she reports to him, his chuckle startles her enough that she looks up and into the eyes of the Third Hokage, the pain and suffering he’s witnessed is shown in his eyes. 

“How long ago did you lose your parents Sakae-san?” He asks, his eyes now turn gently.  
“Over eight years now…. on that damn awful night that the Nine-Tailed beast appeared…like Iruka-kun…”  
“So are you and Iruka-Sensei that close eh?” He gives me a smirk and Sakae’s face turns red. 

“N…. not anymore…we tried the dating thing but that didn’t work out….so we’re just friends…really close friends…” Sakae blurts out and turns even redder at her foolish blabbing.  
“That’s quite alright, but I thought I told you to stay away from him” The Hokage tries to look serious but the glimmer in his eyes give all away.

“Just from his Pranking Hokage-Sama, not him entirely….” I mumble and blush.  
“Good, you both needed a friend…. now onto the mission I want to assign you…. It is to be the mother of the Orphan Menace, Naruto Uzamaki. I want you to make him feel loved and happy, not only to make him stop his foolish Shenanigans but to also keep an eye on his progress of being the Hidden Leafs Jinchūriki, the Nine-Tailed Fox” He looks her directly in the eyes as they widen in shock.

“Y…you mean? The demon that destroyed my parents….and my home.” Sakae begins shaking as tears swell into her eyes. 

“I’m afraid so…. Lord Forth sealed the demon fox into him just before he and Lady Kushina passed away, but with reports of the Hidden Sands Jinchūriki Gaara killing others I am in fear that it will happen to Naruto as well.” The silence that filled the room for quite some time before Sakae spoke with determination.

“I accept the mission, how should I begin this mission Hokage-sama, I’m just afraid I’ll be a terrible Mother” Sakae crosses her arms and stares at the ground as she states the next few words: “but I’ll work as hard as I can for the sake of the blood my cousin Sachi shares with Naruto and Kushina” 

When Sakae looks up at the Hokage he has a scroll extended to her, indicating that she should take it.  
“These are the supplies a boy of his age and size should have to grow into a strong and healthy Nin. I’ve already arranged for Iruka-Sensei to escort him to your home after his punishment and their tradition of Ramen. We shall begin the transition with him only stay with you during the weekend then as he grows fonder of you he can stay for a few more days of the week before eventually making your home his home. It would be best for you to go to Naruto’s apartment and take a few outfits, a toothbrush and other supplies he’ll need…and maybe clean up a bet eh?” Sakae rolls her eyes at what the old man implication and took the scroll.

“Yeah yeah…. I get it…. you want my first act as his mother to be cleaning up after the damn kid…I’ll do as you recommend but don’t expect Naruto to NOT come back here and whine his ass off to you about how unfair it is that you’ve never cared about him and now I’ve assigned me to be his “mother so good luck with that. Are we done now?” Sakae retorts back, her sass now oozing from herself as she stares the Hokage in the eyes that are burning with annoyance. 

“Yes you are dismissed. Now don’t fail me on this mission…. Sakae-sama. For Rin’s sake” Sakae bows and exits the room. She leaves the Hokage’s Tower and glances at the sun once she arrives. “It’s only noon so I should get to Naruto’s before lunch, then go home and arrange some shit before the boys arrive…. This is so troublesome…” She groaned and headed towards Naruto’s apartment.

Sakae kept her head low as she passed the various shops. She waves to the Yamanaka’s as she passed the families shop. “Good Morning Inochi-san!” She calls out to the head of T & I, internally shivering at the thought of him ever entering her mind. She waves at Teuchi and Ayame working behind the counter at Ichiraku Ramen shop.  
“Come and have some Ramen soon Sakae! I haven’t talked to you in forever!” Ayame yells to her friend before going back to cooking. 

“I will! I promise!” She yells back and quickly moves on. Turning to her right she enters a side street full of residential buildings and moves even faster. Her hair on the back of her neck is standing on end, discreetly getting a Kunai out of her ninja bag she turns into an alleyway and waits until her pursuer enters the alley before launching the kunai at him.  
“Stop following me you freak!” She growls and gets another Kunai out, gripping the handle so hard, her knuckles turn white. 

“I just wanted to check on you! I noticed that you were sad as you left the mission room yesterday…you’ve never been that sad since the Nine-Tails attack” The deep voice replies and comes into the thin streaks of light the alleyway allows, his silver hair glimmers with the high sun. 

“It’s my business…. just know that…. I’m a ticking time bomb…. I don’t want to be like Uncle…. that bastard…family killer….” She crouches down and holds onto her knees. 

“I know that feeling…maybe it’s better if we continue this inside? Do you live around here?” The Silver headed man kneeled in front of her and touched her arm softly. 

“No I don’t…. but my son does…. his adopted.... I adopted him just today…” She says faintly, giving him a soft smile with tear filled eyes. 

“Then congratulations…. I guess…” He murmurs

“I…. I need to g…go to his apartment so I can get stuff for him…” She tries to stand with the help of the mysterious man but her legs wobbles and she falls onto him. Sakae’s mouth collides with clothe but still connects to the man’s lips. His dark grey eyes lock with her hazel before closing and allowing a passion to flow between them. 

“S…sorry…. I…I’m s...so…. sorry…. I need to go” She stammers out as she pushes away from him and stands up, then flickers away, not giving a damn what the civilians think. Landing on Naruto’s balcony she unlocks the door and enters the messiest place in the Leaf Village. 

***************************************  
*Three Hours Later*  
Sakae wipes her eye brow and looks around the apartment, a bag is by the front door filled with things Naruto may want, including his sleeping hat. A toothbrush and Instant-Ramen (in case she needs to bribe the eight-year-old). The floor is now no longer covered in empty Ramen cups and anything else the boy Nin would throw on the floor, then mopped it.  
Happy with her work she goes to the front door and starts slipping her sandals on, she’s securing one of her sandals onto her feet when the doors lock clicks open and is pulled open. A boy of bright blue eyes and bright yellow hair enters the apartment, covered in paint from head to toe. 

“HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY APARTMENT YOU OLD HAG!” Naruto Uzamaki yells with all his might, the paint buckets in his hands are dropped and forgotten.

“My name is Sakae Nohara. The Hokage has appointed me as your motherly influence. Now Naruto Uzmaki unless you really want me to be a strict momma then you’ll cooperate with me for the most part and I’ll- "

“No thanks Hag! Now GET OUT!” Naruto yells at the top of his lungs and Sakae just chuckles. 

“I would if I could but you’re under MY charge! So unless you don’t want to learn an awesome justu Iruka and I create during our years of pranking then be my guest and go to the Hokage but he’ll tell you the same thing I’m trying to tell you; We. Are. Stuck. Together” Sakae retorts and gets in Naruto’s face. 

The blonde headed boy named Naruto becomes red faced and storms out of the house, slamming the door behind him.

Sakae opens the door and yells out to him. “When you’re done with getting lectured by the Hokage come to my apartment! The address is in your pocket ya brat!” Sakae receives Naruto’s middle finger and a stuck out tongue from her new charge and chuckles. Sakae hoists Naruto’s backpack straps onto her shoulders and locks the eight year olds apartment behind her, afterwards she heads to the streets and starts heading to her home making sure to avoid the alleyway where she kissed the stranger. 

***************************************  
*Six Hours Later*  
A loud pounding on Sakae’s window interrupts her reading. She puts down her fantasy book just as the disgusting hermit that lives in the swamp saves the trapped princess from her tower and a gigantic dragon then proceeds to the window, opening just the curtains she finds a very angry ANBU member with a Bird mask is holding a fidgeting Naruto by his shirt. She opens the window and leans out of it, and into the cool wind of October. 

“I presume he’s yours?” The ANBU member asks, his voice deep yet caring.

“Yeah…. how much damage to Hokage-sama’s brain did the brat do by just being there” Sakae says with a thick layer of sarcasm. 

“Not much…but to the Mission Room workers…they could use some therapy…. I bet they’d be cured with some home cooking from you” He flirts as a man in a Cat mask, with grey and red markings appears next to him. 

“Quit flirting and get back to work Bird, or I’ll tell the Captain-Sempai that you need another round of Lockup Duty” He states and the Bird ANBU member drops Naruto.

“OW! That hurt, ya know!” He yells. Sakae grabs Naruto by the ear and drags him inside with Naruto yelling in protest and pain.

“Thanks boys, I’ll make sure the Brat, gets what he deserves…. Naruto! You’re embarrassing me…. god I hope this doesn’t get out to soon...” She hisses and glances out the window, to see the ANBU members are gone. 

“Hmmm…. thanks…I guess...now let’s warm up our dinners, I haven’t had anything to eat since Breakfast this morning because of you!” She drags Naruto into the Kitchen by the ear and drops him into the closest stool. Then proceeds to open the Fridge and get out tubs of food, popping the lids off she shoves them into the Microwave and presses a few buttons before the food begins to spin. 

While Sakae did that Naruto glanced around his new ‘mothers’ apartment. “Wow…this place is nice…. hey…. THIS IS NICER THEN ANY APARTMENT A SHINOBI CAN AFFORD!” He yells and earns a smack atop his head from Sakae. 

“For your information…. I come from a branch of a very noble and infamous Clan…the Nakahara’s…. or as many called us…. The Clan Hidden within The Earth…. because we lived underground…in fear of the villages surrounding us…they feared us because of our Kekkei Genka and secret techniques so much that when the children who can’t or choose not to take part in the Shinobi way visits the village to play with their kids they’d attack and kill both children and their care-takers…. murdering them all. That’s why that village who aren’t even Shinobi…. innocent children that could’ve…no should have learned the special songs and lullabies to calm our demonic side…God I HATE THEM!” She yells and swipes her hand across the kitchen Island, sweeping plates and glasses she’d set out earlier to the floor and breaking into a thousand pieces. 

“S. sorry…. I shouldn’t have yelled or gotten so angry…. I’m sorry Naruto-Kun, please forgive me” She bows to him deeply.  
“Hey don’t be, why don’t we go and get some Ramen from the old man’s shop after we cleanup. That always makes me happy and you can tell me more about this HaraNaka clan” He asks and already found the broom. He sweeps up the glass while Sakae laughs. 

“It’s Nakahara you goofball but I think I’d like that”

***************************************  
*Two Days Later, 8:30AM*  
The Blonde and Brunette are walking down an alleyway together, keeping concealed in the darkness.  
“Naruto-kun, remember that to meet me in this alleyway after school. This is your lunch” She pulls a carefully wrapped package from her backpack. “Don’t let those jerks keep you from your dream….my favorite Future Hokage” She leans down and kisses the Blonde on the head.  
“T…. thanks Sakae-Kun…. w…will you ever come out of the darkness?” He asks, curious about his new guardian’s shyness. 

“I’m not sure Naruto…. The darkness and I have a friendship you couldn’t understand…. because not even I understand it. Now run along to school okay? Don’t make too much trouble or else!” She yells as he runs into the sunshine of the early October day. She turns to her left and raises two fingers. 

“Ninja Art: Shadow Walkers Jutsu” Her hands move so fast you can’t see them. Sakae then proceeds to walk towards the wall but disappears into the darkness just inches before colliding with the wall.  
***************************************


	2. Chapter 2

*Four Years Later, Academy Exam Day Naruto; Age 12*  
The Brunette and stretches, glancing at the clock that’s blinking 7:40AM. She groans and slinks out of bed and into the hall, going towards the back of the apartment’s hall she stops at a door. 

“Naruto Uzmaki you better be up and dressed! You don’t want to be late for the Academy! Today is your Squad Assignment Day! I’ll meet you at the swing set in the recess ground okay?” She pounds on the door and opens it when she doesn’t get a response to find an empty bedroom and a note on her adoptive son’s bed.  
I couldn’t stay still so I went ahead to the Academy. I made myself some breakfast so don’t worry Kae! See ya after school! Wish me luck! –Naruto  
Sakae smiles and goes to the Kitchen, Naruto’s note still in his hand. “You seem to have already grown up so much my son…” She grins and spins around, the note clutched to her chest.  
“I’m so proud of you Naruto!” She opens the fridge to make herself a breakfast to find the lunch she packed Naruto last night in the fridge. “Ugh you idiot…. I might as well get some breakfast after I drop off his lunch” Sakae runs back into her room and slips her dark blue civilian issue Capri shorts and coral colored shirt, grabbing her ankle length jacket with the Nakahara’s symbol of a black sun with white circles surrounding it. She rushes into the bathroom adjoined to her bedroom to splash her face and brush her teeth, slipping on the still wet floor from last night’s shower, Sakae then leaves the bedroom area and grabs Naruto’s lunch before slipping her sandals on at the front door. 

“I hope I get there in time…. oh fine I’ll use it!” She grumbles to herself as she locks the door behind her, running down the stairs to the streets below she turns a corner and enters a dark alleyway, holding up two fingers she whispers “Ninja Art: Shadow Walkers Jutsu” then moves her hands so quickly no one could follow before proceeding towards the wall but melts into the shadows. 

Sakae reappears under the tree where a single swing lays, all the kids are already inside the school so Sakae didn’t have to worry about explaining herself. “Woo, made it” She exclaims then goes inside, finding the classroom is slightly difficult but opens the door to see Naruto tied up on the floor in front of the class. 

“Naruto Uzamaki you’re an idiot…don’t tell me Iruka-Kun…. he’s done some horrific crime again…. what was it? Painting the shops again? Painting th- YOU DIDN’T! Iruka……please tell me Naruto didn’t do what I think he did...” She glares at the tied up blonde. 

“Yup…. he painted graffiti on the Hokage’s faces. Now he has to scrub all of his work off of each face after school” 

“Well good luck with your test and I hope you’re happy with yourself Uzmaki. I’ll see you later” She growls and marches to Naruto’s seat. She slams his lunch down and goes to the window.  
“Later Iruka-kun and I’m sorry about my charge…” She glares at Naruto one last time before walking down the academy wall.  
“Well class, because of Naruto’s shenanigans, we’ll be reviewing the Transformation justu.  
“Uh Naruto…. who the hell was that lady and why the hell haven’t we seen her before!” A girl with her blonde hair in a ponytail and wearing a purple dress demands from the annoying blonde.  
“She’s a private person that takes care of me sometimes. So don’t go looking for anything else Ino” He sneers her name. 

“Whatever freak” She hisses at him.

“SETTLE DOWN AND LIE UP FOR THE SAKE OF KAMI!” Iruka yells, his patience growing thin. 

The pink haired girl named Sakura goes first and does it perfectly then the lone Uchiha survivor Sasuke goes and also does it perfectly, next up is Naruto who flares his chakra before transforming into a naked lady with smoke covering her lady parts. He laughs as Iruka’s nose explodes in a nosebleed. The Sensei yells in frustration as he plugs his nose with tissues. “STOP THE STUPID TRICKS! THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING!” He screams as Naruto rolls on the floor in laughter.  
***************************************  
*That Evening*  
When Naruto arrives at Sakae’s apartment building he notices the lights are out and assumes she’s gone out. 

“That’s kinda weird…. there must be a note somewhere around the apartment for me to explain this” He grumbles to himself as he runs up the staircases to the appropriate apartment and unlocks the door with his key Sakae give him on his 9th birthday.  
“Welcome Home Naruto” He hears the cool voice of Sakae softly say. 

“Whoa! I thought you were out Kae! Why are you sitting in the dark? Don’t tell me it’s another one of your clan’s traditions!” He screeches out and Sakae rushes to cover his mouth. 

“Be quiet ya idiot! I’m hiding from all the fucking parents and civilians you’ve vandalized for the past…. forever! Ugh this is such a drag!” She complains and turns on a lamp nearby, illuminating the living room.” 

“Uh…. isn’t that Shikamaru’s saying?” He asks.  
“My cousin Sachi’s adopted the saying from her host’s son and since I’ve been changing out with her a lot lately she’s made me start saying it…” She admits, her cheeks growing pink.  
“So….” Naruto starts, in the awkward silence.  
“I’m sorry for how I acted earlier, can you forgive me?” She gets up from her chair and crosses the room to be at Naruto’s side, she gets on one knee to be eye leveled with him. “Please?” She whispers and he nods. She embraces the orange loving ramen addict boy and cries into his hair. 

“I love you Naruto Uzamaki; and I will always love you. No matter what everyone else says? So how did the exam go?” She rushes her son and rushes to the kitchen.  
“Did you have dinner Nar?” She questions and looks at Naruto, his eyes are full of tears as he chokes back a sob. 

“I failed…. again and yeah I hate…Iruka-Sensei took me out for Ramen after my punishment…I’m pretty tired so I’m just gonna go to bed. Okay Mama?” He gives Sakae the classic Uzamaki grin. 

“Okay dear, love you...” She says as he disappears into the back of the apartment” 

“Love you too...” He mumbles and she watches him. With a sigh she turns out the light and goes to bed herself.”  
*3 AM the following morning*  
The loud pounding of a fist against her bedroom balcony awakens Sakae from her slumber, she clutches her Kunai hidden beneath her pillow tightly until she hears the noise again. She kicks her covers off and adjusts her purple two sizes to large button up shirt and pulls her black yoga pants down to look at least a little decent before throwing the curtain that covers her balcony door to see Genma Shiranui is standing in full Shinobi gear, his face is hard yet worried. She opens the door and leans against the doorframe, not letting the man inside until she knows he’s true motive to being here.

“Genma-kun, can I help you with something at 3AM! Why the heck did you wake me up at this ungodly hour for?” She hisses at the brown haired man. 

“When and where was the last time you saw Naruto?” He says in his interrogation voice.  
“When he came home last night we talked for a little bit then he went to bed, I also went to bed right after him. Why? What does this village want with my son! Doesn’t everyone bully him enough already?! God it was worse before I took him in but now that everyone knows that I’m his adoptive mother I’ll be bullied for not keeping him more in line.” She snaps at him, her voice is raised with each minute passing, and a red tattoo like inscription pokes out from underneath her shirt and shorts as they curl around her arms and legs.  
“We just need to make sure that he hasn’t come back to hide out here. It’s nothing too major” Raidou Namiashi lies to the angry Nakahara clan member. 

“Bull! What the hell did Naruto do! Tell me now or I swear to god your body won’t be recognizable….” She threatens as her red tattoo creeps around her face.  
“Fine, get your asses in here jerks…” She growls and steps aside so the others can enter. The three men gladly see that the red tattoos are disappearing as they enter the room.  
“Can we see where Naruto’s sleeping? It’s just to confirm. Please Sakae-kun, dinners on Raidou next time we go out…” Genma tempts the brunette.  
“Tell me what he did first and I’ll consider it” Is the only reply he gets, her hands crosses against her chest.  
“Fine…he apparently stole a scroll full of techniques only the Hidden Leaf knows and now we’re trying to find him before it gets handed over to someone that could sell it to Orochimaru….” Genma whispers the forbidden name and stares at her for any sort of reaction.  
“The last door on the right is his room…. hurry so we can join the others in searching….; Naruto wouldn’t do that…he must’ve been tricked…. Naruto is way smarter than that…” She whispers to herself…:” She instructs the men and whispers the rest to herself. 

 

“Sakae-kun! Naruto’s gone! We found a scroll his in bathroom…. which is quite strange but so is Naruto...”? Genma comes in and hands Sakae the scroll, who opens it immediately.  
Dear Mama Kae,  
Mazuki-Sensei said that if I took a scroll and studied it I’ll get strong and be able to graduate. Don’t worry Kae, I swear I’ll make you the proudest adoptive mother in the entire hidden leaf village  
Your Loving Secret (Adoptive) son,  
-Naruto Uzamaki.  
Sakae drops the scroll and rushes to grab clothes before slamming the door to her ensuite bathroom closed to get dressed. She runs out in a minute and goes to the door to put her shoes on. 

“Are you coming?” She questions the men now standing in her living rom.  
“You’re not going anywhere, this is for Shinobi only and you’re not a shinobi” The man states and Sakae just cocks her hip to one side. 

“What are you gonna do to stop me? Hmm?” She grins at him. 

“Now that’s someone I wouldn’t even think of tussling with Sakae-kun, how about I stay with you and the others can go search for Naruto” Genma suggests and gives her a smile, his sebon points directly upwards. 

“Fine but you boys better not lay a hand on my son or else I’ll kick your buts!’ She exclaims and releases a huff before crossing her arms and sitting on the couch. The other brunette man takes that as his leave.  
**Two Days Later**  
Sakae is lying in bed as the sun light filters through the window. She groans and tries to cover her head with the extra pillow and gives up after a while. 

“I might as well start the day…” She glances at the alarm clock and sees 11:45AM. She gets out of bed and does her morning routine of dressing, brushing her teeth and washing her face before heading to the kitchen for a late brunch. 

When she arrives in the kitchen she stops at the sight of…...Naruto’s lunch…that he had woken her extremely early to make.  
“This better get the best damn thank you he’ll ever give me or so help me Greatest Siblings…. I’m gonna strangle this kid until he stops breathing…...and then he’ll never be the Hokage…” She grumbles as she grabs the lunch and shoves her shoes on before locking the door and heading to Training Ground Three. 

When she arrives in the trees close to the clearing in which she can see only see a tall man with silver hair, a little girl with pink hair wearing a red dress and a black haired boy dressed in a blue shirt with a white and red fan on it. 

‘Where did the idiot wander off to.’ She asks in her mind and moves in closer, going against the wind so any spoken words would be carried on the wind to her ears. 

“Now Sakura, Sasuke, you can have your lunch before we start the Bell Test again but don’t give Naruto any food since he tried to cheat. Got it?” The silver haired man says, his hands on both hips

“Yes Kakashi-Sensei” The raven haired boy and the pink haired girl both say while a familiar foot well shoe is shown as the body connected to it thrashes around.

“Good, now have fun” He disappears in a cloud of smoke. Sakae had retreated onto a high tree branch farther back in the woods to assess the situation when she sees where her son is; tied to a pole and is complaining to his teammates on how unfair it is. 

“Well you’re the one that cheated Naruto!” Sakura states and begins eating her lunch.  
“Yeah you dobe!” Sasuke glares at Naruto just as Sakae notices their Sensei, Kakashi right? Is on a tree branch a few trees ahead of her. 

As silent as a Ninja can be Sakae moves forward and down to Kakashi’s branch, Sakae’s kunai pressed against the base of his spinal cord. 

“Why is my son Naruto, tied to a pole….and isn’t getting the lunch that I’ve so gratefully brought him?” She hisses into his ear; her Kunai pressed into the base of his spine. 

“Well Naruto tried to cheat on the test I set up so how about I make it up to you with a date? Tonight at 8? We’d meet here and go from there” He’s mouth is covered but she can tell he’s smiling. His eyes are soft. 

“Fine but this better be a good date” She states as he disappears with a puff of white smoke. “JERK!” She hisses as her attentions drawn back to the three graduates are to see the strange silver haired sensei is telling them something; which ended with a cheer from Naruto and Sakura. 

Sakae smiles and disappears among the shadows to reappear behind the pole Naruto’s tied to, cutting the rope with a single downward thrust of her readied Kunai she releases the twelve-year-old. 

“Naruto-kun, get your head together and stay focused for once. By the way, you forgot your lunch again” She hands the Bento to the startled blonde. 

“By the way, I’d normally be given my dates name so maybe you should work on your manners before 8. I’ll see you later Naruto, good bye Sakura-kun, Sasuke-kun. See you later Kakashi-Sempai…” She takes her leave to walks to the town to finish her long list of chores before that evening. 

***************************************  
7:45 PM, Sakae’s apartment 

Sakae shifted nervously as her younger almost identical cousin Sachi Nakahara, twists her hair into two small buns and allowing the rest of her long hair to run down to her shoulders. A comfortable silence surrounds them.  
“How is Lady Nara handling your training, Lady Eldest” The older asks, breaking the silence. 

Sachi Nakahara smiles at her and lets her hands fall to her side. “Well….It’s boring and annoying as heck. I wish I could be a Kunoichi like you were Sakae…..I hate having to sit on the sidelines as everyone else gets stronger.” The Youngers dark brown hair is flicked into the air and falls down to its natural position down her back and meets her older cousins “Will you teach me to be a ninja, Sakae-neesan?” She asks and gives her puppy eyes. 

Sakae sighs and stares at her cousin. “Fine…but you have to follow my every direction without any complaint okay?” A nod was all Sachi was able to respond by when a knock came at Sakae’s front door. 

“I bet it’s your future husband” Sakae teases her cousin and receives a hard smack on the arm by the younger.

“It’s only a political marriage neesan! Dad made a promise to Shikaku…. but don’t let him hear that...” Sachi hisses and follows her neesan to the front door. A loud pounding shakes the door. Sachi yanks the door open to find not only her future cousin but her date as well, holding a bouquet of flowers. 

“Hello Shikamaru, I assume you’re here to take Sachi back to your compound?” He receives a nod and smiles when Sachi emerges from her apartment, with her shoes already on. 

“Thank you for helping me with my hair Lady Eldest, may the Greatest keep you safe…” She gives a full bow to Sachi that’d slipped her shoes on and was halfway out the door by the time Sakae noticed her date.

“The honor was mine cousin, and may they also protect you” She bows half as much as Sakae did then turns and leaves, gesturing for Shikamaru to follow. 

“Oh Kakashi! Please come in and let me put the flowers in a vase” She acknowledges her date and takes the flowers, only for the man to disappear into a puff of smoke. 

“That jerk!” She bellows and slams the door closed, her grip on the flowers tightens. 

“I wouldn’t grip your flowers too tightly, Ino arranged them and would be upset if she got word of it being abused” A deep voice booms from behind her. 

“Of course you did…. that’s just the typical you...” Sakae says through clenched teeth. 

“Yes it is. Now don’t you want to put them in a vase and I’ll tell you the meaning of each type of flower Ino put in.” Kakashi trails behind the steaming woman and into the kitchen. 

While Sakae shuffles through a cabinet Kakashi decides to start explaining the bright flowers to her.  
"The Tiger Lily's is for your Nobility and Pride of your fallen clan, the Violet Tulips is in hope of Forgiveness" He states as Sakae straightens up, a vase in hand. She retrieves scissors from a near by drawer and trims the bottom of her flowers to fit in the vase before testing the length. When she's happy she goes to the sink to fill the vase with water.

"What about the Orange Tulips, what do they mean Kakashi?" She finally asks, breaking the silence between the pair. 

"There's several but they stand for the desire I've held inside myself for the past five years, my fascination with how dedicated you are for a clan that's barley holding on, and the enthusiasm you have for what you do every single day" The older man comes up behind Sakae and hugs her waist. 

"Since the day we accidentally kissed in that alleyway...." His voice is soft and raspy as he breaths into Sakae's ear. The woman's instant reaction is to close her eyes and lean into his touch. Instantly shooting up when he reveals that incident she'd hope never to speak about again. 

"You're the one I kissed? In the alleyway? Why didn't you tell me sooner!" She turns and slaps his arm at half strength.  
"Because you had a responsibility....and I was in ANBU" He smiles and pulls his mask down to reveal a smooth and quite sexy face underneath. 

“Kakashi…. why…? Why reveal this to me now…” 

“Because I don’t want you to slip through my fingers again...” He whispers and brings his lips to hers. The kiss is slow but romantic as Sakae fingers slowly run across his jaw. 

“Why do you insist on hiding your face…. it’s very handsome...” She whispers when they break the kiss and presses their foreheads together. 

“Because I believe that living mysteriously….is like living on the edge...It makes everything a thrill” He whispers into her ear and lifts her over his shoulder. Sakae laughs and playfully pounds on his back. 

“Put me down you jerk!” She yells and kicks as he carries her to the living room couch. He sits on the couch and pulls her onto his lap. 

“Much better?” He questions her

**Author's Note:**

> This is about the first of at least two parts. I thought i'd split the fic in half because it's so long and very rich in context and it's better for the eyes. Anyway....I have almost all of the rest of it written out but the draft on Ao3 is about to be deleted and I didn't want that to happen. Ciao for now!


End file.
